The Telepath Who Couldn't Do Telepathy
by Dream or Memory
Summary: Crystal, daughter of one of the most terrible villains ever, is starting Sky High. But she doesn't know she has powers. She doens't know Sky High is even a Super Power High School! LASHxOC Revised from an old story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, with hopefully a much better story! Oh, and she has a last name now. It's a play on words, kinda like Royal Pain and Warren Peace. You'll get it when you see it.. I hope o.o()

…**.:6 Years Ago:…**

"Mom, MUST we move?" Crystal asked her mother as they loaded their things into the moving van. "Is this all ABOSLUTELY necessary?"

"Yes, hun, you know it is," responded her mom. "And you know exactly why."

Crystal Caverns knew her mom was right. She knew EXACTLY why they were moving away.

Her dad was a super villain, and as a super villain he truly took mercy on no one. He'd always had a kind of bad temper, and lately he'd been abusive towards Crystal's pregnant mother, and verbally abusive to Crystal. So her mom is divorcing him and they're moving away… very far away.

Her mother came over and hugged her. "It's going to be hard without your father. But we'll get through, I promise."

_I hope so_, Crystal thought. _I really do._

…**.:Present Day:…**

"You're going to be late for the bus Crystal, I suggest you hurry!" Crystal's mom shouted up the staircase.

"I'm almost done, mom!" she shouted back.

Crystal was now 15 years old. Her mother had been able to find new work; the same as her old field, nursing, around their new area; which was good, considering there were two kids with only one parent. Yes, I said two; 6 years ago her mom was pregnant, so now she has a 6 year old brother named Terrance.

Not wanting to be late and miss the bus for her first day at Sky High, she began brushing her long, light brown hair while putting on mascara. Dangerous, yes, but she was in a hurry.

She ran into her room and grabbed her backpack, then ran down the steps and jumped the last 3. "Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie. Have a fun time!"

"I'm sure I will," she said sarcastically as she opened the door. Crystal had never been one to like school. What kid does?

Now, there's something very unique about Crystal, and something hidden deep inside her. Remember her father, the super villain? Well, he was psychic, so, all in all, he could talk to people with his mind, make things move with his mind, and sometimes had visions. Well, Crystal, unsuspectingly, had inherited those powers from her father. But, the bad thing was… she didn't even know she was supposed to get powers. It's not like Will's situation where he's waiting for his, she doesn't even KNOW. So, naturally, she doesn't know that Sky High is a super hero high school.

And her mother, who hadn't had any powers, was certain that Crystal wasn't going to get any powers. Just like her brother; he was powerless. And, just like Crystal, her mother thought Sky High was a regular high school.

She walked to the bus stop (which, thankfully, wasn't too far) and saw Will and Layla standing there already.

"Hey Will, hey Layla," she greeted as she approached them, turning her headphones down so she could hear them well.

"Hey!" Will greeted.

"Hey Crystal," Layla returned. "I can't wait to start school; this year should be so much fun!"

"I don't see how you figure that, I'm sure it's gonna be like every other boring year of school!" Crystal joked.

"Come on, how can a _super hero_ school be boring?" Layla exclaimed.

"Super hero?" Crystal questioned. "Layla… what kind of plants have you been growing? I hope not marijuana?"

Will and Layla burst out laughing. "No, silly! Sky High! The super hero school! You know, we all have powers and.."

"POWERS! What!" Crystal was so confused. "Did I miss something?"

Layla and Will looked at each other with a _I don't think she's joking _look.

"Crystal… you have powers don't you?" Will asked slowly.

"You guys.. I hope you're joking… you've got to be! There's no such thing as a super hero _school_!"

"No, we're not!" Will defended. "Would Layla and I keep up a joke this long?"

"No, you'd probably have started laughing a few minutes ago!"

"Exactly!"

Crystal was silent. She was about to go to a Super Hero High School, but she had no powers.

Wait a minute..

"Now that I think about it," she muttered slowly, "I have had some strange things happen to me…"

"Like what?" Layla questioned.

"Sometimes when I walk past thing they'll move.. or if my mind is just wondering things will start moving.. um… is that a power or a coincidence?"

"Wasn't your dad a psychic?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then you probably inherited his psychic powers," Layla told her.

Will held out his hand. "Can I get a free palm read then since you're my friend?" he joked.

"Suuuuuuuure," Crystal said sarcastically. She grabbed his hand and looked at it closely. "I see….." she spit in his hand. "….a large gob of spit in your palm."

"DUDE!" Will yelled and frantically tried to wipe off the spit. "THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!"

Layla and Crystal were laughing hysterically over that.

"But.. anyway.." Layla said, trying to stop laughing, "What you need to do is learn how to use them. You won't do too well at Sky High if you have powers but don't know how to make them come."

"Yeah… that would be a teeny downfall for me."

"If I'm correct," Layla pondered as Will ran around behind them, all but forgotten, still trying to cleanse his hand, "psychic is all about the mind, right? So, I would suggest trying to tap into your mind and use your mind to make something move." She looked around, making sure there were no people, and set her book bag down. "Here, try to move this. No one's around."

"Umm…. Are you sure about this?"

"Not entirely, but it's a lead. Just try it."

"OK…" she concentrated on the book bag for a minute. She stared at it, trying to look past what was on the outside, trying to pry her mind into the depths of it and bend it to her command. (Sounds kinda weird when you think about it being a book bag..)

A couple minutes later, nothing had happened and Crystal had a headache. Suddenly she felt like her head exploded and fell to her knees, clutching her head. "OW!"

"Ah! Crystal! What happened! Are you okay!' Layla was have a spaz attack.

"I'm fine Layla... just concentrated too hard and my head hurts. That's all!"

"Well.. okay. But what are we going to do about your powers?" Layla's eyes went wide and she gasped. "YOU DON'T THINK THEY'D KICK YOU OUT OF THE SCHOOL!"

"LAYLA CALM DOWN!"

"BOTH OF YOU LOWER YOUR VOICES!" Will yelled, hands over his ears. "They can't kick you out of that school for not having powers... I hope."

"Once they find out whose daughter I am they'll probably kick me out, powers or not," Crystal muttered darkly.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Layla said, resuming her cheerful demeanor. "Here comes the bus!"

_Please be wrong, please be wrong... she's right,_ Crystal thought unhappily. _This is going to be the toughest first day of school in my life._

A/N: I hope you like the new and revised version! I like it a lot better. I would like to thank TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan, because they gave me the suggestion to start over and really helped me out to improve it. Thanks again! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

The bus pulled up to their stop and a sort of chubby young man opened the door. "Morning!" He said in a sort of a loud voice.

"Is…. This the bus to Sky High?" Will asked.

"SSSSSSSHH!" The bus driver shushed him angrily and quickly closed the bus doors, almost getting Layla caught in them. "Do you want every Super villain in the neighborhood to know we're here! Sit down!"

Will started to walk, but was stopped once again by the bus driver. "Wait…. What's your name, freshman?"

"Will Stronghold."

The bus drivers mouth and eyes started to kind of twitch. "EVERYONE! LOOK! It's Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jetstream!"

Everyone, of course, looked up.

"You two," he said to the rather nerdy-looking black boy and the girl wearing purple, "Get up. A seat behind Ron Wilson, Bus driver, is a seat for Will Stronghold."

"It would be an honor, I'm Ethan!" said the black boy. "Magenta, get up."

"Why?" asked the girl in purple in a rather snotty tone. "He only needs one seat."

"Well he could sit with one of his friend then." Ethan and Magenta proceeded to agruing while Will moved on to sit with their friend Zach, Layla sat with some random dude, and Crystal was also forced to sit with some random dude. It's the guy with the 6 arms

"Hi I'm Crystal," she said, trying to be nice to the boy she was sitting with.

He smiled. "Pleasure Crystal, I'm" Authoress-thinks of random name quickly "Ryan."

"Pleasure Ryan. What kind of power do you have?"

He grinned. "Welll….." He turned in his seat so he was facing her, and 4 other arms shot out of his sides.

Crystal's eyes grew wide. "WOW! That's amazing!"

He laughed and retracted his arms. "What's your---OOF!" Authoress likes that word hehe

Everyone had gone flying forward, due to Ron Wilson Bus Driver's sudden stop. "SORRY: He called from the front as one more kid got on the bus.

"That's everyone." He pulled a whole bunch of complicated looking thingies out of the bus, and before they knew they went off the main road into a Construction Zone. Pretty quickly they approached a ROAD CLOSED sign which was off the edge of an unfinished bridge.

Ron Wilson Bus Driver drove right over it.

Everyone was screaming blood murder and hanging onto each other, the seats, anything they could as the bus fell out of the sky.

Ron Wilson Bus Driver grinned as suddenly the bus got airplane wings and jetpacks in the back and took off. Cross seatbelts and handlebars like on roller coasters came down as they went zipping through the air, everyone still screaming and scared out of their wits.

Ron Wilson Bus Driver looked back at them and tutted. "Freshmen."

Finally they saw a huge, and I mean HEEEEEE-UUUGE floating school come into distance from the clouds, and Ron Wilson Bus Driver began explaining how it's always moving in order to be avoided from super villains. That speech made Crystal just a tad uncomfortable. Just a tad.

They all unloaded off of the bus and were amazed at what they saw. People were flying, shooting ice/fire at each other, blasting people with lasers, and there was even a girl who copied herself into one huge cheerleading squad.

Suddenly, before any of them knew what was happening, there was something like a tornado whirling about around them, keeping in one huge group as if they were some kind of sheep.

The tornado stopped, and standing in front of them was a rather chubby boy with a hat on. A tall boy with brown hair came down the steps, but he didn't come down like normal people do; he apparently had STRETCHY powers, because he elongated himself Authoress- Hahaha that sounds sooooo wrong and came down the stpes in about 2 flippy things.

Crystal's eyes grew wide when he returned to normal and she saw his face. _ADORABLE!_

"Hey, I'm Lash, this is Speed…" The tall gorgeous brunette said.

"And as members of the Welcoming Committee…" Speed continued.

"We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee," Lash finished as he stretched out his arm in front of Ethan's face.

"Um…. There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook…" Ethan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny you two. I'll handle it from here." A girl with long brown hair wearing all pink came up to them. "Hi I'm Gwen Greyson…." Blah blah blah. The Authoress doesn't like Gwen Greyson. . 

Lash and Speed took off, and as Crystal was watching him go, she swore she saw Lash look back.

And he was looking right at her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sooo sorry about the too-many-months-late update!! Dx I promise I won't let that happen again!! Here's more, once again very sorry about the delay! 

And I feel the need to point out, that this WILL NOT follow the exact story line; it's the same basic idea but I'm going to change it up a bit. :)

Enjoy!!

"...So if you follow those rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school," Gwen finished in her, as Crystal though, rather annoying and nasaly voice.

The group of freshmen walked into and through the school to the gym, where they met their Principal Powers.

_How quaint,_ Crystal thought at the name.

As they watched their principal turn all sparkly and fly out the door after her speech, they turned and saw a very gym-teacher like man standing on a platform. "All right," he yelled, "This is Power Placement, and I am Coach Boomer. You'll step up here and show me your power--in front of the whole class--and I will decide whether you go into hero or hero support classes."

"Sounds facist," Layla muttered, "What's embarrassing anyone going to do?"

_Maybe if I fake a faint, I can go to the nurse's office and buy some more time,_ Crystal thought, watching but not really paying attention as Little Larry turned into Big Larry.

"Hero," Coach Boomer said with satisfaction as he wrote that on a clipboard.

Power Placement continued as such; and they saw interesting powers, such as acid spit, turning into a ball, turning into a guinea pig, "glowing", and melting.

The bell rang for lunch. "We'll pick this up after lunch...starting with _you_," he pointed at Will in a very sinister way.

Will's mouth sort of twitched.

**..Lunch..**

"So... Will and Crystal, you're the only two here who haven't gone yet, right?" Layla asked as they walked to a lunch table. They could faintly hear Zack rambling on about God-knows-what.

They both nodded nervously.

"So Crystal, what are you going to do?"

"Well," Crystal said, poking her food with her fork, "I was considering faking a faint to go the nurse's office to buy some more time."

Layla stared. "You know that probably won't work."

"I know," Crystal admitted. "But I don't know what else to do!"

"What's the matter?" Ethan asked.

Layla explained the situation to the other guys. "Oh, that's a bummer," Zack said.

"Even though you're not supposed to use powers outside of the gym.. try moving an object or something right now," Ethan suggested.

"Well.. okay." She picked up her soda bottle, swung around on her seat, and put the bottle on the floor. She then proceeded to also get on the floor, and stare at the soda bottle. She kept staring and staring, but nothing happened.

She sighed and looked up, and noticed that a menacing-looking guy with long hair was giving her a strange look; when she looked up he moved his focus to Will, and his expression turned to a glare.

"Well.. I can't get the bottle to move, and, Will, you've got a guy staring at you."

"What?" He turned around, and saw the dark haired guy looking at him.

"Dude.. that's Warren Peace," Zack said nervously.

As that conversation happened, Crystal stared at her drink, trying again to make it move. It did nothing.

"_STUPID BOTTLE_!!" She yelled, losing her temper, and threw it across the cafeteria; it went flying out an open window, destined to land God-know-where.

Her table (among a few others) gave her strange looks, but thought nothing of it and went back to their food/conversations.

**..Power Placement..**

"Alright Stronghold, get up here and show me which power you got."

Will went up and just kind of stood there, then after a minute he whispered something into the coach's ear. "What do you mean you don't know what your power is?" Boomer yelled.

Everyone was taken by surprise. Will kind of twitched again.

Boomer laughed. "I see, you're messing with me.. just like your old man. Car."

A car came down out of the ceiling and practically crushed Will. Everyone gasped and some looked like they were about to be sick.

"ARE YOU _INSANE_?!" Will yelled as he scrambled out from under the car. "I don't have super strength!"

"Hm." Boomer made the car go back up into the ceiling. "Oh, so you're a flyer like your mom?"

The platform Will was standing on ejected him, and he went flying; hit a pole; and fell down a flight of steps.

Crystal swore she heard bones breaking.

"Come on kid, I don't have all day; what's your power?"

"I told you," Will gasped out, "I don't have one!"

"Will Stronghold..." Boomer muttered, "...**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEKICK**!!!!"

Will was sent down to the nurse's office, and Crystal had another idea. "Mr. Boomer, sir? Don't you think Will should have someone go with him, in case he collapses in the hallway or something? I'll go."

"I suppose. Good thinking. Come right back though, as soon as he gets into the nurse's," Boomer said sternly.

_Phew... I didn't even have to fake a faint to get out,_ Crystal thought. _Now I have some more time, but I still don't know what I'm going to do._

"So you don't have yours yet, either, huh?" Crystal asked Will, watching him closely to make sure he didn't actually collapse.

Will shook his head, then winced. Crystal felt sorry for him.

"So what are you going to do about your power placement; you still don't know yours yet, either, do you?" Will asked.

"I have no clue what I'm going to do," Crystal admitted.

They reached the nurse's office. "Well, I suppose I must go back now," Crystal said none too happily. "Good luck kid, I hope you're okay."

"Thanks," Will muttered. "And good luck to you too."

"Thank you." Crystal left, closing the door behind her. She began walking the empty hall back to the gym, pondering what the heck she was going to do.

She spotted a girls' bathroom, and quickly went in. Thankfully it was empty. She looked at the soap bottle on the counter, staring at it. It wouldn't move.

_Maybe I can't move things from one place to another yet,_ she thought. _Perhaps I should start smaller_.

Her gaze moved to the sink, and she focused on the handle. "Turn on, jerkface," she muttered aloud.

Much to her awe, surprise, and happiness, the handle started to twitch, then it moved more and water came bursting out of the faucet.

"Holy crap!" Crystal said ecstaticly. "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap..."

Without even turning the sink back off, she darted out of the bathroom, and heard a ithud/i as she hit someone with the door.

"Oh God I'm so sorry are you okay?!" she asked frantically, running around the door to see striped sleeves and white pants.

"Oh God," she repeated under her breath. "Oh God oh God oh God..."

Lash groaned. "That _hurt_!" he complained.

"I'm so so soooo sorry!! I didn't know you were out there!" She outstretched her hand toward him. "I'll help you up."

For the first time Lash realized who it was. _Hey, it's that really pretty freshman chick! Sweet!_ He thought.. and for some odd reason, Crystal heard it too.

His thought echoed in her head, right as his hand touched hers to help him up. _So that's how the mind reading works,_ Crystal thought. She smiled at him.

"Are you okay? I'm terribly sorry about that."

Lash smiled, and his smile was absolutely _GORGEOUS_, Crystal thought. "It's no problem, I'm alright."

"That's good," Crystal said, "But.. um, I have to be going back now, so.."

"Right," Lash said quickly, "Same here. Um. I'll see you later?"

Crystal nodded. "I'll see you later!" She smiled at him and quickly started walking, she could feel her face turning red with blush. _He's so cute,_ she thought.

_She's so cute,_ Lash thought as he watched her walk away.

**..Back to Power Placement..**

Crystal entered the gym, now a tad bit more happy, since she saw Lash and realized how the power worked.

"What took you so long?" Boomer.. boomed. "Everyone else already went, we're waiting for _YOU_!"

"Sorry, sir!" Crystal ran--well, more like skipped, she was so happy--up to the platform. "I'm ready."

"Alright. Good. What's your name and what's your power?"

"Crystal. I'm psychic."

"Well, that's a blunt statement. Prove it."

Crystal poked his shoulder with her finger. "Your first name is Brian, your mother called you poppy, you idolize Tom Cruise, and you wish you c--"

"ENOUGH!" Boomer yelled, his face red. "Sidekick!"

"Okay!" Crystal said happily as she took her finger off his shoulder. Once again, she got a few odd looks.

She bounded happily off the platform. "How'd you learn how to do that?" Layla asked, and Crystal began explaining what happened, right down to the detail that he was gorgeous gorgeous **gorgeous**, and did she mention that he was gorgeous?

_With the way she's acting... or should I say obsessing..._ Layla thought, _You'd think she went to a regular high school anyway._


End file.
